


【VIXX90】箱庭之花-C4 《浮生》(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】箱庭之花-C4 《浮生》(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

# 戰爭背景 軍官X軍妓 

 

#預警請看C1

 

(現架，沒有明確的國家年份關係，總之瞎掰，請不要上升現實)

✖✖✖有雜魚請慎重

\--------------------------------------

 

C4《浮生》

你沒有想過反抗嗎？

有啊，當然有。

但是在被拿著槍抵著腦袋時我就放棄了，因為我不想死呀。

※

隔天軍中霄禁時間過了一陣，鄭澤運準時方向手中的鋼筆把桌面上的東西全部鎖進抽屜，撕下一張票卷放進口袋，帶上早就準備好的傷藥出門。

和昨天離開時一樣已經沒有人群聚集了，鄭澤運來到N的房前敲敲門，沒過多久房門打開了，N看清來人的樣貌露出淺淺的笑容：「澤運，您來了。」

「打擾你了。」鄭澤運說著進到室內，他發現N的頭髮上有些濕氣，在這種快要下雪的冷天不是什麼好事，打量了一下四周沒有什麼能擦頭髮的東西鄭澤運只能又把手伸進口袋拿出新的手巾：「會感冒。」

鄭澤運用手巾大概幫對方捏乾髮尾的水珠，看見N抬起頭看著他手裡遞來什麼東西，低頭一看是昨天他遺留在這的那條手巾：「已經洗乾淨了，嗯......但是這條又被我弄髒了，下次再還您吧。」

N說著抽過鄭澤運擦拭他頭髮的手帕對他說道。

「沒關係。」

「不，謝謝澤運。」N搖搖頭把手帕握在手心微笑著問他：「今天想做什麼？」

「......昨天說要給你帶傷藥。」鄭澤運說著拿出藥膏和紗布：「你的傷還是要處理一下吧，我幫你上個藥。」

「嗯，好。」N說著轉過身背對著他脫下上衣跪坐在床舖上側過頭來笑著問道：「這樣可以嗎？」

就這樣鄭澤運開始每天為N上藥，因為每當隔天他來見他時總會發現他身上本包紮好的傷口紗布又被拆開來，第一次鄭澤運沒有詢問只是隔天又默默的給他帶藥，直到兩次三次他終於忍不住詢問。

「怎麼總是把紗布拆掉。」又一次幫N上好背後傷勢的藥後鄭澤運在對方穿衣服問道。

「啊…他們拆的，可能覺得有些礙事吧。」N側過伸一邊綁著衣帶一邊微微笑著對他說道，而鄭澤運自然也知道這些所謂的他們指的是什麼人。

就這樣鄭澤運形成了一個習慣，在每日宵禁後去6-30號房找N跟他聊天給他換藥，但N身上大大小小的傷痕似乎永遠不會有完全好起來的那一天。十幾天過去N雖然言行間還是對他畢恭畢敬的但總感覺隔閡沒有那麼大了，也知道一些關於對方的事情，比如他很喜歡跳舞，他說跳舞可以讓他忘掉一切煩惱。

但同時他也說他很久不跳了，N沒有和他說理由不過鄭澤運在對方說著他不在跳舞時的失落神情上看出了一絲端倪，還有對方輕撫著的腳踝膝蓋。

是……受傷了吧。

另外無意間鄭澤運得知了N居然和他同歲，因為對方臉有些圓他以為N應該是弟弟才是，於是鄭澤運意外的眨了眨眼說道:「真的?」

「原來我們是親辜啊澤運，要是你再晚個幾個月可要叫我哥了，啊…抱歉是不是失禮了。」玩笑開了一半，一直對兩人身分階級有認知的N突然不太放心。

「……不。」鄭澤運搖搖頭，他只是慶幸自己沒有晚兩個月出生。

不過鄭澤運注意倒似乎從那次後N就不在您啊您的稱呼他了，如果沒有這層尷尬的身份關係或許他們看來就像是朋友一般……

「今天要聊些什麼?」

又是一天的午夜，N今天似乎比平常有活力鄭澤運看N抱著枕頭來為他開門然後走回房內靠在牆邊坐下拍拍身邊的位置讓鄭澤運坐到他身邊。

「你想聽?」

「嗯……上次你不是跟我說了你稱號的由來嗎，今天也給能繼續嗎?說說戰場上的故事好?」

「可以。」

今天鄭澤運說的是他在一場攻防中第一次遇上打破他近乎完美戰術的人，那人是被稱做戰鬼的南朝鮮少校，叫李在煥。

他真的很厲害，很多人說戰術只能靠戰術來攻破他就是推翻這句話的人，即使被的人包圍了也感受不到他絲毫的動搖，要鄭澤運形容的話李在煥像是個雙面人，不是說朋友間會在被後桶一刀的那種，而是他在戰場上的氣場，李在煥是很年輕的軍官，甚至比他還小卻在前線異常冷靜，面對突發狀況都能迅速的找到最完美的解決方式。

N看著鄭澤運說的神采飛揚靠著牆面眨了眨眼輕聲問道:「你好像很喜歡他?」

「嗯?為什麼?」

「你的表情看起來很驕傲，就像是在炫耀自己有個很厲害的朋友一樣。」

「李在煥……現在…他的確是值得欽佩的敵人。」

這樣的日子持續的好一陣子，但是風雨再來之前總是寧靜的。

鄭澤運對下一場攻防策略初版也已經上繳給上頭，隔天鄭澤運便在午餐時間後沒有埋頭在書堆裡反而決定去散散心，想著不知不覺他就來到了六區，結果敲敲門發現N並不在房內，看了下四周也是一片寂靜這才回想起軍妓的固定工作時間。

鄭澤運猜想N應該會在溪邊就是他們第一次遇見的地方，想著也是空閒鄭澤運決定去找找N，其實他是想帶N回他那裡共進晚餐，但礙於他實在沒有太多時間這件事便一直沒有執行。

憑藉初次的印像鄭澤運穿過鐵網和即腰的雜草聽著不遠處傳來的溪水聲來到溪邊，站在溪邊的大石頭上鄭澤運左顧右盼也沒見著N的身影，道是在更遠的地方有幾名看似女性的黑影蹲在溪流旁。

鄭澤運想自己是撲了個空，便跳下石頭在四周晃了一圈打算回去，想著還是宵禁後再去找他吧，而他沒想到聽覺一向靈敏的他在經過雜草旁時聽見更後面些的樹叢傳來異樣的聲響。

「別//動，手不想要了?!」

鄭澤運聽的不是很仔細，對方的朝鮮語是帶著一點腔調的方言但他還是聽懂發出聲音的人在說些什麼，這讓鄭澤運不經疑惑，很快他又聽見下一個聲音，不過不像是出自於同一人。

「欸，下一個該換我了吧。」

「你等等，我還沒結束。」

「操…這畜///生還真的是好//貨//色，放/鬆/點你弄痛我了畜///牲。」

一個、兩個……複數的聲音傳來，聽著他們口中淫/\/\穢的隻字片語鄭澤運已經能想像在那草叢後面是什麼畫面。

他深吸一口氣閉上眼轉身想快點離開此地，在任務中惹上任何額外的事情對他來說都是徒增麻煩，他必須以大局為重，這麼想著鄭澤運踏出第一步，卻在身後在度傳來聲音時瞬間瞪大眼睛轉過頭。

「呃……嗚，嗚嗯……真的非…非常抱歉…大人，這樣…還可以嗎?」

「婊/\/\子，做得不錯啊。」

「操/，真舒服，不愧是全區最/騷//的貨。」

那是他熟悉的聲音，每個夜晚都聽到的，令他迷戀不已，溫暖的聲音，即使有些含糊不清鄭澤運還是聽出來了。

那是N。

鄭澤運大腦空白，他甚至忘了自己是怎麼飛快的撥開那些雜草來到聲音的發源地，在親眼目睹樹叢後構築出的姦/\/\淫畫面，他愣住了並且怒/火/中/燒，甚至他不認為自己這輩子有這麼憤//怒過。

四名士兵圍繞在N身旁，N被迫跪趴在地面做出宛如獸/\/\交的凌\|\/辱姿勢，其中一人的軍靴踩在他的手背上，另一隻沒有被踩踏的手死死摳進地面上的泥土，但手背上也有著新留下的挫//傷痕跡。

有人扯著N後腦的頭髮晃啊晃的然後一把撞到地面上，鄭澤運看不見此刻N的表情只能看見他身體微微的顫/\抖，他身上幾乎已經是衣/\衫/\不/\整占/據在他身後的男人抓著他的腰做著/\律\動的動作，鄭澤運不用多想就知道在衣物掩/\/蓋下正進行著交/\合之事。

那幾名士兵對於突然出現的鄭澤運明顯也是愣住了，看了看鄭澤運身上的階級章就知道他來頭不小，但他身上的軍服又是異國的一時間那幾名士兵居然不曉得該如何反應直到鄭澤運開口，他壓下自己的心口的憤/怒冷靜的開口:「這裡的規定我也有耳聞，如果不想讓我稟報你們上級的話……現在、馬上離開。」

那幾名士兵看來不情願，但實在不挑戰官階大的人也只能悻悻然的離去，遠遠的他聽見有士兵罵了一句洋/鬼/子，但他沒有心情去追究。

當那些人鬆開箝制住N的手時，鄭澤運看他一下脫//力便摔在地上，接著慢慢的縮起身體臉埋在雙臂間面向地面他還是看不見他的表情，鄭澤運走到他旁邊蹲下撫上對方的肩膀輕喚了一聲:「N?」

N沒有馬上回應他，但是很快N的身體就不在發//抖了鄭澤運看他慢慢抬起頭手伸到臉前不曉得在做什麼，接著他發現對方從嘴裡吐出一些東西握在手上，接著才轉頭看向他，眼角還有些發紅額頭上染著塵土和血/\跡，但是他卻微微勾起嘴角:「是你啊，澤運。」

鄭澤運一時之間不曉得該如何回應對方，要安慰他嗎?可是對方需要嗎，其實這麼多年來這種事情他可能不只遇過一次，會不會其實自己自以為是的救了他其實只會給他帶來更多麻煩?但當下鄭澤運的確無暇考慮這些。

「怎麼在發呆?」在鄭澤運自己苦惱不已時N已經坐起身有些疑惑正在發呆的鄭澤運，笑著在他的眼前揮揮手喚回鄭澤運的心神。

「不……沒什麼。」回過神，鄭澤運一言不發的伸手把N的衣服拉上，即使鄭澤運刻意不去注意他身上留下的那些痕/跡，不過瞬間他發現了N握在手上的東西，又是那些票劵，所以他剛才從口中吐出來的就是這些，想到這些畫面鄭澤運又止不住手腳發寒。

最後他乾脆脫下自己的軍裝大衣直接罩到對方身上把對方整個人裹起來，用袖口稍微擦拭了下對方臉上的汙/|\痕鄭澤運開口說道:「去醫務室。」

「醫務室什麼的…其實不用……」

雖然N想拒絕，但鄭澤運這次卻沒有給他時間直接把手穿過他的腋下和膝窩一把抱起來對他說道:「抱去還是用背的?」

「……我還是選擇用背的吧。」

TBC


End file.
